Lexie Carver
Alexandra "Lexie" Carver M.D. (formerly Brooks) is a fictional character from the NBC soap opera Days of Our Lives, created by head writer Leah Laiman. The role has been played most notably by actress Renee Jones, who appeared in the role from 1993 until departing in 2012. Casting The role was originated on July 30, 1987, by actress Cyndi James Gossett on a recurring basis. Gossett last appeared as Lexie on February 20, 1989. In 2011, it was revealed that there was an error in on the show's history books that listed actress Sheila DeWindt Wills as the original actress. The information was officially confirmed by James Reynolds who played Abe Carver. The error occurred when Wills who actually played the role of Joan Hopkins in the early 1980s was mixed up with the second actress to play the role of Lexie, Angelique deWindt Francis. Francis made her debut on March 31, 1989 and vacated the role on August 2, 1990. Francis would reprise the role from March 9 to December 12, 1992. Shellye Broughton appeared as Lexie for a two episode stint on January 28 and 29, 1993. Actress Renée Jones stepped into the role of Lexie on February 2, 1993, playing the role nearly continuously for over two decades with a brief 5 month absence between January 22 to June 14, 2007. In April 2012, Jones confirmed in an interview with TV Guide's Michael Logan that she would vacate the role of Lexie Carver after 20 years and would retire into a simpler life, revealing that she is not happy in acting. Jones revealed that the exit of Lexie would likely be a permanent one. Jones last aired on June 28, 2012. Character history Lexie is the wife of Salem mayor Abe Carver. She is the daughter of international criminal, Stefano DiMera, and Celeste Perrault, however she is raised to believe that her aunt Grace and Grace's husband are her biological parents. Storylines Lexie Brooks comes to Salem in July 1987 as a police Officer and partner of Officer Abe Carver. She is once a police officer but is kicked off the force for aiding her vigilante brother-in-law Jonah Carver. Lexie also becomes good friends with John Black (who was then believed to be Roman Brady)'s fiancee, Diana Colville. Later in 1990, she goes through medical school and becomes a doctor. Abe and Lexie are married in July 1991. In September 1992, Lexie is believed to be pregnant, but however it is a believed that the test were false, devastating her and Abe. Lexie has a history of cheating on her husband. She once flirts with Abe's brother Jonah in the Summer of 1994, but they stop short of an affair. Lexie later sleeps with Abe's illegitimate son Brandon Walker before she knows of his connection to her husband In 2001. In 2005, Lexie has an affair with Tek Kramer, whom she dates after her husband was presumed dead. Lexie, while not a villain, frequently engages in unethical behavior. She also tends to stick up for her father's family, the DiMeras. Both her father Stefano and her cousin Andre DiMera have helped her with her problems (often using illegal means). Fearing Lexie can't bear children, Stefano arranges for her to raise Isaac (Zack Brady), the son of Bo Brady and Hope Brady, as her biological son after a surrogate's baby is switched with Zack in the hospital. Lexie did not know this at the time, but later chooses to keep quiet about it once she finds out, even though Hope is her best friend. Lexie has a history of antagonism with Sami Brady. They both are involved with Brandon Walker. Sami has blackmailed Lexie on a number of occasions due to Lexie's repeated adultery. Most recently, Sami has Lexie lie to Carrie Brady regarding her chances of having healthy children. Breaking her Hippocratic oath, Lexie is fired from Salem University Hospital. However, with Hope's help, Lexie becomes Kayla Brady's part-time private nurse and 'personal medical adviser'. Lexie is once kidnapped by Andre because she claims she witnessed her half-brother EJ DiMera shooting John Black. Tek Kramer is the real witness of the crime, but they cover it up because Lexie did not want her husband to find out that she is with Tek again. Shortly afterwards, Lexie and Tek are ran off the road. No bodies are recovered. Lexie is later discovered in the underground tunnels of Salem during a Bo and Hope investigation into the long running Brady-DiMera feud. Upon her return, Lexie reunites with her husband and is reinstated by the Salem University Hospital board and eventually becomes Chief of Staff. Her new position keeps her very busy which causes marital problems. She is currently dealing with the news that her son Theo Carver is autistic. In order to spend more time with her son, Lexie resigns from her position, but remains at the hospital as a doctor. She also supports Abe's campaign for mayor. In November 2008, Lexie becomes Salem's First Lady. Lexie later returns to the position of Chief of Staff after Kayla, who took over the role, decides to leave Salem. In 2010, it is believed that Dr. Carly Manning would take on the position of Chief of Staff when Lexie and Abe consider leaving Salem, however they decide to stay in Salem, Lexie decides to keep her position at the Hospital. In 2012, Lexie's mother Celeste returned to town with her brother, Cameron Davis. Before her arrival, Lexie began feeling weak and faint. After initial tests run by Daniel Jonas, it's discovered she has brain tumors - as a result of being held captive in the toxic fume-filled tunnels under the DiMera mansion when Andre had kidnapped her a few years prior. Following further tests, it's discovered that the tumors have grown and are fatal, giving her a matter of weeks to live. Her family gathers around her, helping her with her bucket list, which included going to Paris. Unable to fly, Abe, with the help of EJ and Cameron, turn the Horton Town Square into a Paris-like setting. In late June, a fragile Lexie went on a picnic in the backyard with Abe, where she peacefully passed on in his arms. A ghostly Lexie visits her loved ones, and assures Theo that while she may not always be there in her physical presence, she will always be there for him. Crimes Committed *Was blackmailed to tell Carrie Brady that her children with Austin Reed would have severe medical problems *Tried to pass of Tek Kramer's testimony as her own when John Black was shot *Committed adultery with Tek Kramer while having problems with Abe *Committed adultery with Brandon Walker while separated from Abe *Leaked information to the tabloids about Hope Brady's past *Bribed/blackmailed Cameron Reese so that she could keep Isaac *Kept quiet that Isaac was actually Hope's biological son *Kept the secret about how Marlo really died *Helped Jonah when he was the vigilante known as The Pacifist Maladies and Injuries *Imprisoned by Andre DiMera in the tunnels below the DiMera Mansion (2007) *Died from a brain tumor (June 2012) Gallery Stefano Lexie.JPG Carver family.JPG Carver family2.JPG Lexie Stefano EJ.JPG Stefano Lexie2.JPG Stefano & Hope 2001.jpeg Category:Days of our Lives characters Category:DiMera Family Category:Characters of the 1980s Category:Characters of the 1990s Category:Characters of the 2000s Category:Characters of the 2010s Category:Carver Family Category:Females Category:Children of Stefano DiMera Category:Deceased Characters Category:Love Interests of Abe Carver Category:Doctors Category:Mentally Ill